world_scholars_cup_research_bdfandomcom-20200214-history
Conspiracies against History
Here are all of the assigned conspiracies against history. 9/11: On Tuesday the 11th September 2001, the incident 9/11 occurred. 9/11 was a series of four coordinated attacks by an Islamic terrorist group named al-Qaeda. Two planes crashed into the Twin Towers and 2,996 people were killed and over 6,000 were injured. The third plane crashed into the Pentagon (the headquarters of the United States department of defence), leaving a partial collapse of the building's western side. The fourth plane was initially steered towards Washington D.C, but crashed into a field in Stonycreek township near Shanksville Pennsylvania, after its passengers tried to overcome hijackers. It started the Afghanistan War. Pearl Harbour: Pearl Harbour was the bombing that turned the tide of WW2. The bombing took place a Pearl Harbour, Hawaii on 7 December 1941. At the end of the bombing America decided to enter the war. Some people believed that the bombing was a plot of the government to get America to enter the war. If Japan attacked America then America would go to war with Japan. A German-Japanese alignment meant that America would then have to declare war with Germany. The Japanese coding on Military transmissions was dubbed “Purple”. Some of this coding was intercepted by the American Government and was decoded. The message inferred that their was going to be an attack somewhere in the Pacific region. Sydney Hilton Bombing: The Sydney Hilton Bombing happened on 13 February 1978. It happened outside the Sydney Hilton hotel while the First Commonwealth Heads of Government Regions Meeting was going on. The bomb was in a rubbish bin outside the hotel and it went off when the garbage collectors put the rubbish in the truck.The conspiracies of the bombing are: * There was a continuous police presence outside the building since the previous morning. This would have prevented anyone placing a large bomb into the rubbish bin while the police were there. * The driver of the garbage truck, Bill Ebb, stated that the bins would normally be emptied several times each day, but police had prevented three earlier trucks from emptying the bin that contained the bomb even though it was overflowing with rubbish. * The garbage bin had not been searched for bombs. Searching bins is normally a high priority, and is specified in New South Wales police permanent circular 135. * Army dog handler Keith Burley said that his dogs could smell very small quantities of explosives, and were expected to be used for the event. He said they were unexpectedly called off a few days prior without explanation. * The entire truck and all bomb fragments were dumped immediately afterwards at an unrecorded location. This prevented forensic evidence, such as the type of explosive used, from being gathered. (This was compared to the detailed evidence retrieved from the Pan Am Flight 103 that exploded at 30,000 feet.) * William Reeve-Parker provided a statutory declaration that an army officer had admitted planting the bomb by switching rubbish bins 24 hours earlier. Reeve-Parker denied knowledge of who the officer was, although he "had helped his son". Reeve-Parker was never called as a witness at the coronial inquest. * Former Attorney General of New South Wales Frank Walker and Federal Government Senator Gareth Evans had been told by a CSIRO scientist that under pressure from ASIO they had made two fake bombs in the week prior to the bombing. The bombs were designed not to explode but could do so in a garbage truck compactor. * The principal private secretary of a federal senator was told that the bomb squad was waiting nearby at this early hour of the morning. That would suggest that they knew about the bomb. The government would not permit people from the bomb squad to be called as witnesses to the inquest. * Sgt Horton stated that he saw an occurrence pad entry that showed the warning call was received at 12:32, 8 minutes before the bomb exploded. It was not relayed instantly to the police out front. At the inquest four other versions of this pad were shown, each timing the call at 12:40. (It may not have been relayed because police already knew about the bomb and the call was merely a pretext to call the waiting bomb squad.) Many of these issues were identified by Terry Griffiths, a former policeman who was seriously injured in the bombing, who has called for an inquiry. Barry Hall QC, counsel for Griffiths, argued that ASIO may well have planted the bomb in order to justify their existence. Moon Landing Fake: There are numerous conspiracies surrounding the supposed ‘faked’ moon landing. These conspiracies claim that different elements of the first moon landing were fake and was a hoax staged by NASA with the aid of other organisations. Some stories propose that man did not in fact, walk on the moon, but robots with cameras were sent because NASA did not know how to deal with apparent radiation and Apollo 14 or 15 was the first real, manned, mission. Others state that all Apollo missions were rehearsed, film like, productions that were shot in either a large sound stage or remote desert. After the Soviets gained the lead in the space race America allegedly panicked and staged their own moon landing… on earth. This is supported by the fact that once the Soviet Union gained technology to track deep spacecraft in 1972, the final three Apollo missions were cancelled abruptly. It is claimed that NASA staged the moon landing to forgo humiliation for losing to the Soviets and to ensure that NASA continued to get funding. NASA reportedly raised $40 billion to go to the moon, this could of been used to pay off many people. Evidence: * Crosshairs in the background of photos. * The American flag is wavy when there is no wind in space. * There are no stars in any photos. The Ghost Cosmonauts of Sputnik 4 The Ghost Cosmonauts are a theory that the Soviet Union sent other astronauts into space but didn’t acknowledge their existence because they died in space. It says that instead of Yuri Gagarin being the first man in space, he was instead the first man to survive space. The USSR apparently attempted to launch two or more manned spaceflights before Gagarin’s and that at least two cosmonauts died. Another cosmonaut, Vladimir Ilyushin, was meant to have landed off-course and been held by the Chinese government. The evidence for this is usually not considered conclusive and very few people believe it. Category:History